


Cooped Up

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, minecraft snowman go brrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minecraft snowmen type creatures fyuckin ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Cooped Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, they're in a zoo type of place though

Winter peered through the small window, their only glimpse of the outside world. His form was tall, nearing eight feet, and he was very muscular, his snow-like skin shimmering and outlining his shape. Only his head was covered, a square pumpkin that had been petrified and carved out to fit him, marking him as an alpha of his species. He hated spring, because now the weeds had grown over the window. He growled a bit and started wandering around their underground enclosure, his covered mouth distorted into a scowl.  
He brightened up a bit when his mate came out of his nook, warbling softly. Blizzy was much more slim and beautiful than Winter, at six feet tall with curves that could make anyone swoon, and thick thighs that bounced slightly as he walked. His skin was a more brilliant white, sparkling like newly fallen snow.  
He padded over to his mate, nuzzling into the alpha’s side and hugging him tightly. Winter purred, and one of his hands went to grip Blizzy’s ass. This was nothing strange to them, their kind was unabashedly intimate with their mates. The two both heard the mutters of the usual human crowd watching them spring up, and Winter turned to growl at them, his other hand grabbing Blizzy as well and pulling the other close. Apparently his hold was a bit tight, because Blizzy gasped and moaned softly, clinging to Winter.  
The crowd seemed to grow excited, and Winter soon knew why. Blizzy was now starting to drip his clear cum, face flushed a baby blue.  
Winter snapped back to his mate, sniffing softly at the air and immediately becoming aroused at the smell of Blizzy’s cum. Winter growled gently, grabbing Blizzy and picking him up, positioning him so his legs wrapped around his head, and his steadily dripping puffy folds were in front of his face. Blizzy purred happily, hugging Winter’s head and spreading his legs a little so Winter had better access. Winter heard the crowd get much more excited as he sat down and gripped at Blizzy’s plush thighs, his claws ever so carefully pressing into them.  
His long blue tongue came out of his mask, the tip wiggling its way between the soft mounds, getting to Blizzy’s wet core. “N-Naaahh~” Blizzy’s back arched and he let out a lewd moan that made the blood start rushing straight to Winter’s cock. It was small and discreet when soft, but as he started fucking Blizzy with his tongue it slowly grew bigger and bigger, and he could hear the humans gasp in awe.  
Over Blizzy’s purring and soft moans he heard one human mutter, “t-there’s no way it could get bigger than that!” He chuckled a bit to himself, shoving his tongue deeper into Blizzy’s wetness and eliciting a cry of pleasure from his incredibly attractive mate. His hips bucked a bit and he felt his cock grow even bigger, throbbing with need. A few of the humans swooned, and he heard the caretaker’s door open. He pulled Blizzy off his face, glaring and snarling at the human caretaker, who had that... device he carried that made sure he and Blizzy wouldn’t have pups.  
Winter hated him. He’d taken the pups they’d managed to have and killed them. Winter hugged his mate to his chest, who clung onto him as the alpha dropped to all fours, a savage snarl warning the human that if he came any closer, he would die. As usual, the human just kept coming closer, talking in a soft tone, as if to a child. That set Winter over the edge, and he took the step he’d never taken before, leaping at him and slamming him into the ground, crushing his skull before he could scream. The humans gasped, watching in horror and awe as Winter and Blizzy shared the remains of the body, devouring the human’s corpse. Within a minute they had finished him off, and their minds were set back on mating.  
Blizzy was purring again, letting go of Winter so his alpha could move him however he liked. Winter picked him up again, and wanting to put on a show, laid Blizzy on his back facing away from the crowd. He settled between his mate’s soft thighs, purring as he leaned down to nuzzle and lick at Blizzy’s claiming scar, which he had put there himself many years ago, before he'd earned his mask. The smaller of the two cooed and more of his lube-like cum spilled from his folds. After Blizzy wrapped his legs around Winter’s waist and spread himself open with two fingers, the alpha took it as the sign to go ahead, and he pressed the head of his massive, still steadily growing cock against the sopping wet entrance. Blizzy whined impatiently.  
The humans were still whispering, a few of their mutters reaching his ears. “Will the omega be able to fit it all?” “It’s still growing!” “How is it that big?”  
Winter couldn’t wait another second, and he started sinking his cock into Blizzy’s warm, wet cunt, groaning in satisfaction. Blizzy on the other hand was crying out in ecstasy as Winter stretched him open. He clawed at Winter’s back, his whines showing how much he wanted more.  
Once Blizzy was stretched open enough that he could easily fit around Winter’s girth, the alpha growled possessively and slammed his hips into Blizzy’s waiting cunt, earning a cry of ecstasy.  
He could hear the humans chatting in excitement, clearly pleased and possibly aroused. However, his senses slowly faded into pleasure as he pushed up Blizzy’s legs, shifting so that he had Blizzy pinned in a mating press. He licked his lips before grabbing his omega’s hips and starting to pound into his hot, sopping wet cunt, grunting softly with each thrust. His balls slapped against Blizzy’s ass with each slam, and the submissive omega was screaming in ecstasy.  
Winter felt the instant he entered Blizzy’s womb, the sensitive walls clamping around him and keeping him at least halfway in. He kept making his thrusts harder and harder, the sound of skin against skin getting louder and louder along with their primal moans of ecstasy. Winter’s cock still grew bigger, stretching his mate almost to his limits.  
Both were panting heavily, Blizzy clinging to his alpha’s shoulders and moaning without embarrassment. Soon Winter was pounding into his mate as hard and fast as he could, snarling as he gripped Blizzy’s hips hard enough to bruise for certain.  
He felt his climax building up, and he thrust as deep as he could, roaring from the intense pleasure of splitting his seed, and Blizzy almost matched it with an extremely lewd moan. Long, thick ropes of Winter’s cum quickly filled up Blizzy’s womb, and soon there was cum flowing out of his completely wrecked cunt.  
As Winter came to his senses, he could hear the loud awed chattering of the humans, but all he was focused on was his precious mate, pressing soft kisses all over his neck and shoulders as he picked him up, still impaled on his cock. He crawled over to his nook, shifting the blanket that covered the entrance, then laying on the assortment of blankets, cuddling his omega close.  
Blizzy was purring and kissing his chest, grateful beyond relief. God, he had chosen the best mate to have.


End file.
